1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneous and continuous generation of oxygen gas and hydrogen gas either in an intermixed state or in separate states from a unitary mechanism.
It is universally known that there have existed numerous devices for separate generation of oxygen or hydrogen. This invention easily permits the aforementioned separate generation. The primary object of this invention resides rather in deriving many benefits from simultaneously generating a mixed oxygen-hydrogen gas from a unitary mechanism.
The reason for this primary object is as follows. Hydrogen and oxygen react with each other to form water at room temperature. When this reaction is promoted with electric spark or with a platinum catalyst, it proceeds exothermally with explosive vigor. The reaction evolves a heat of 68.313 kcal/mol at 25.degree. C. under 1 atmosphere, for example. In this case, the temperature can reach 2,800.degree. C. Thus, it is useful as an oxyhydrogen torch in thermal treatments such as welding and cutting steel plates and deforming glass articles. It can also be utilized easily as a direct heat source or light source.
The welding by the use of a mixed oxygen-hydrogen gas (hereinafter referred to as "oxyhydrogen welding") is held to excel the other methods of welding such as, for example, oxyacetylene gas welding, arc welding, and electric resistance welding in the following points, i.e. the point that since the phenomena of oxidation and nitration possibly induced during the welding operation are suppressed, alterations of mechanical properties causable in such readily oxidizable metals, light alloys, and nichrome steels in consequence of padding, cutting, and other works during the welding operation are small and the point that the original strength and hardness can be retained intact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional oxyhydrogen welding, however, high-pressure oxygen gas and hydrogen gas separately contained as compressed in a seamless cylindrical container of steel of a large wall thickness generally passing as a "bomb" are used as mixed in a prescribed ratio such as, for example, 1:4. It is universally known that the bomb is so heavy as to render the mobility or portability of the welding operation inferior and further that rigid control regulations are imposed on the welding operation to preclude various dangers arising from the handling of high-pressure gases.
If a device is developed which permits continuous supply of a mixed oxygen-hydrogen gas conveniently under atmospheric pressure, the aforementioned hazards to the oxyhydrogen welding operation will be completely eliminated.
Among the well-known conventional means of generating a mixed oxygen-hydrogen gas is counted a device which relies on the electrolysis of water. To describe the fundamental construction and operation of this device, a pair of electrodes are parallelly set up in an electrolyte of the smallest possible electric resistance such as, for example, an aqueous 20% sodium hydroxide (NaOH) or 30% potassium hydroxide (KOH) solution and a direct electric current is passed between the electrodes. In the aqueous solution which now constitutes an ion conductor, the cations migrate toward the cathode and the anions toward the anode and, as the result, chemical reactions occur in the boundaries between the electrodes and the ion conductor to generate oxygen (O.sub.2) from the anode and hydrogen (H.sub.2) from the cathode in the ratio of 1:2 in the form of bubbles. The Faraday's law is established between the amount of bubbles and the amount of electricity generated. The two amounts are directly proportional to each other. Where the bubbles are expected to be generated in a large amount, the electric field energy is required to be proportionately large.
The bubbles which are generated on the surface of the electrodes are invariably small globules. The buoyancy possessed by the bubbles themselves is not sufficient for the bubbles to separate themselves from the plate surfaces and float to the top of the aqueous solution. When the group of small globules have grown to the extent of acquiring a total buoyancy past a certain level, the globules set themselves free from the surface of the electrodes and float up. Especially when a multiplicity of electrodes are densely installed side by side, the uniformity of float of such bubbles is liable to be impaired. The phenomenon of such interrupted float of gas as described above is greatly inconvenient where the gas is required to be continuously supplied in a fixed flow volume. In the meantime, the group of bubbles adhering to the surface of electrodes function as an insulating layer and possibly degrade the ability of electric conduction and decelerate the occurrence of electrolysis.
As one means of solving the aforementioned inconvenience, it may be conceived to fix the electric field energy constantly at a large excess and heighten the ability itself to generate the group of bubbles. This method, however, has the possibility of entailing continuous consumption of a large volume of electric power for a long time.